Someone like you
by ktayyyyyyy
Summary: Whats the new headteacher up to...
1. Everything can change within a year

_Eddie stares at the figure lying on the bed, her auburn hair scattered lightly across the pillow her pale skin perfectly smooth, lightly snoring..._

_Eddie: Rachel I love you that's why I have to do this_

_Eddie walks to the door_

_Eddie: goodbye my love_

1 year later

Rachel is woken up to a loud heartfelt cry

Rachel: hey sweetie, you have a bad dream, eh why don't you tell mommy all about it

Rachel cuddled her two little 5 month old twin sons

Rachel: mommy's here now shh

Eddie: Right class sit down, take out your textbooks page 10

The class groan

Eddie: come on


	2. The New Headteacher

Bolton Paul Steph Tom Eddie Matt Grantly and some students are out in the playground when an Audi TT pulls up

Bolton: Stylish man innit

Rachel gets out pushing back her long auburn locks straightening her sunglasses as she stood in her short black dress that clung to her tiny waist showing off her sexy legs, she walks to the back of her car opening her booth making sure to lean in extra to show off her assets to the audience.

Paul: S**y

Bolton: one fine a**e

Tom: and legs

Grantly and Eddie nod

Rachel walks over to the group

Steph: Hi I'm Steph Haydock French teacher

Rachel takes off her glasses

Rachel: Rachel Mason, I'm the new head teacher

Eddie: Rachel


	3. Introductions and bitterness

Rachel: well well Lawson never thought I'd see you again (snippily)

Eddie: Rach we need to talk

Rachel walks away the staff following

Tom: feisty

Steph: I like it

Rachel is in the staffroom with the staff

Melissa is sitting next to Eddie holding his hand which doesn't go unnoticed by Rachel

Rachel: I'm the new head teacher and there's going to be some big changes

Grantly: I have been here for 30 years and it hasn't been changed

Rachel: and that is why this school is a dump

Grantly: (murmurs) says the one who is barely out of school herself

Rachel: excuse me..Not that it is any of your business..But I am 22

The staff try to stifle a laugh

Matt: ye too know each other (pointing between Rachel and Eddie)

Rachel: you could say that (glares at Eddie)

Eddie: we used to work together

There is an eary tension in the staffroom

It is broken by the shrill of Rachel's phone

Rachel: sorry I must take this

Rachel leaves

Melissa: She's nice

Steph: ya got a bit of backbone

Grantly: she's only a child

Matt: we need someone new

Tom: and s**y

Davina glares at him

Matt: she does look se*y

Steph: matt make your mind up are you gay or straight


	4. Confrontation

After a assembly and a introduction and tour around Rachel is sitting in her office when Eddie struts in

Eddie: did you know I worked here

Rachel: You were never a morning person were you darling

Eddie: did you know I worked here

Rachel: you're so gorgeous I have to follow you around the place...of course I didn't know you worked here wouldn't be here if I knew,

Eddie: Rach, I'm sorry but it was for the best

Rachel: my names Rachel...you didn't even say goodbye

Eddie looks down guiltily

Rachel: not a letter, call or text...nothing

Eddie: it was better to have no contact

Rachel: it didn't take you long to move on

Eddie:...

Eddie: are you here on a case

Rachel: no, I have cut back on that sort of work

Eddie: me too

There is an awkward silence

Eddie: were going down to the pub tonight if you want to come

Rachel: no thank you

Eddie: suit yourself

Eddie leaves

(Rachel)

Eddie just thinks he can march back into my life and become best friends like nothing happened, he never even loved me he has moved on.


	5. Playground dealings

Rachel is outside in the playground when a black BMW pulls up

Rachel gets in

Jack Rimmer: How's it going find out anything

Rachel: Lawson trying to be all friendly with me

Jack: Ba**erd after all he did to you

Rachel: Clarkson and that ex of yours are all lovey dovey

Jack: typical, what about Steph

Rachel laughs

Rachel: you must have been desperate to have a fling with her

Jack: oi, you went out with Eddie

Rachel laughs

Rachel: how are the twins (looks to the backseat where there sleeping)

Jack: little angels, anyway you know what you have to do..Place these small micro-chip trackers on Lawson and Clarkson

Rachel nods

Jack: and put on some of that feminine charm on, I will take care of Clarkson

Rachel: what do I do

Jack: make Lawson fall back in love with you

They both smirk

Jack: now where's my kiss

Rachel leans over brushing her soft lips against Jacks

Jack: see you tonight

Rachel gets out of the car


	6. Pub

Rachel enters the pub

Steph: Rachel over here

Rachel goes over to the group of staff and sits next to Eddie

Eddie: you changed your mind

Rachel: ya..Look Eddie no hard feelings..what's in the past is the past

Eddie: friends

Rachel: best friends

They smile

Steph: so who wants to play a game of I have never

All the staff groan

Steph: I have never slept with a colleague

Rachel, Eddie, Tom, Davina and Steph drink

*flashback*

_Rachel and Eddie are kissing her leading him to the bedroom_

_A hour later after clothes discarded etc. Rachel and Eddie lay in bed_

_Eddie: that was amazing_

_They kiss_

Matt: I have never gone skinny dipping

Steph Rachel and Eddie drink

Rachel and Eddie smiling at each other remembering that night

*flashback*

_Eddie and Rachel are on a beach_

_Eddie:: come on Rach it's not even that cold...I will even warm you up if you come in_

_Rachel: okay okay_

_Rachel walks in Eddie wrapping his hands around her_

_Rachel: I can't believe I'm doing this_

_They kiss_

Davina: i have never got caught in the act

Rachel, Eddie, Steph and Tom drink

*flashback*

_Eddie and Rachel are making out in a cupboard_

_Rachel: Eddie did you hear a noise_

_Eddie: sh*t_

_Woman opens the cupboard with a flashlight_

_Woman: OH MY GOD...GET OUT GET OUT_

Many games and shots later

Rachel arrives home

Jack: I thought you would never come home

Rachel puts her hand around his neck kissing him


End file.
